Ouran Songs
by i-heart-kaoru
Summary: THese are the ouran songs.....Bokura no Love Style, Doki Doki Waku Waku, Guilty Beauty Love, Mata Ashita, Shissou, Tsumetai Yoru, Itsumo Soba Ni, and Sakura Kiss. If you see any errors, don't blame me-I just put themm together after finding the lyrics.
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Love Style**_

_Hikaru_:

I wait until I am within your sight.  
I flirt with girls, and that turns on the light.  
Oh no no no  
I see your eyes turning that shade of green.  
That's what I want; do you know what I mean?  
Oh yes yes yes

_Both_:

My darling please, listen to me  
My darling please, this is the key  
With pricks and prods to the heart,  
The love burns more intense than before.

That's the way it is.  
That's our love style.  
Our love takes a shape in this love style.  
I need you, I want you forever.  
That's what we both have  
It's our love style.  
Anywhere, we use our own love style  
You are mine, I am yours, forever, only you, love you

_Kaoru_:

There have been times I take this way too far.  
Now, I do wonder how angry you are?  
Oh no no no  
You know, that's just how these things develop.  
Come here, my darling, let's hug and make up!  
Oh yes yes yes

_Both_:

My darling please, listen to me  
My darling please, surely you see  
Our bond is strong and it's deep  
Remember, it gave us courage before.

That's the way it is.  
That's our love style.  
Never turn away from this love style.  
I need you, I want you, forever  
That's what we both have  
It's our love style  
Anytime, we use our own love style  
You are mine, I am yours, forever, only you, love you

_**Bokaru No Love Style**_

(_hikaru_:)Kimi no miteru me no mae Hoka no ko to no oshaberi Oh No, No, No  
Waza to misetsukeru no wa Shite hoshikute yakimochi Oh Yes, Yes, Yes

My darling Please Ai ni wa My darling Please Sukoshi no  
Shougai aru to motto Moeagaru mono

(_Together_:) Sore ga bokura no Love Style Ai no katachi sa Love Style  
I need you, I want you, Forever  
Kore ga futari no Love Style Doko made datte Love Style  
You are mine, Im yours, Forever Only you, love you

(_Kaoru_:) Sukoshi yarisugita ka na? Maji de okoraseta ka na? Oh No, No, No  
Dakishimete ageru kara Nakanaori o shiyou yo Oh Yes, Yes, Yes

My darling Please Kizuna wa My darling Please Fuan o  
Norikoete koso tsuyoku Fukaku naru mono

(_Together_:) Sore ga bokura no Love Style Tsukisusumu no sa Love Style  
I need you, I want you, Forever  
Kore ga futari no Love Style Itsu made datte Love Style  
You are mine, Im yours, Forever Only you, love you

_**Doki Doki Waku Waku**__** (hunny)**_

If there is something exciting waiting for me, I can have fun anytime!  
Ive found something cute I end up wanting everything!  
Inside the forest, inside the water  
You can chase me as far as you can!  
Break through the obstacles blocking our path! Just toss them away!

Adventure with my bunny! Find a treasure box!  
Go to an exciting island of dreams  
Adventrure with Takashi too! Thats why itll be okay!  
Lets go on a lighthearted trip! Doki-doki (sound of heart beating)

When theres a day where something happy happens, smile a hundred-bolt smile!  
Ill share lots of my happy with you thats depressed!

When I wave my magic wand once, my bunny turns into teddy!  
This is Tama-chans teddy (T_T) This isnt cute-!

Adventure with you! Find a treasure box!  
Go to an exciting island of dreams  
Always with you on an adventure! Thats why its okay!  
Lets go on a lighthearted trip! Doki-doki (sound of heart beating)

Adventure with my bunny! Find a treasure box!  
Go to an exciting island of dreams  
Adventrure with Takashi too! Thats why itll be okay!  
Lets go on a lighthearted trip! Doki-doki (sound of heart beating)

_**Doki Doki Waku Waku**_

tanoshii koto ga matteruto itsudatte tanoshinnjaeru!  
kawaii momo wo mitsukechatta nadatte hoshigacchau!  
mori no naka de mo mizu no naka demo  
dokomademo oikakechatte ii yo!  
ikute habamu nankan toppa! karuku nagetobashichae!

tanken usachann to issho! takara bako sagashite!  
waku waku suru youna yume no shima e  
tanken takashi mo issho! dakara daijoubu sa!  
uki uki suru youna tabi ni deyou! doki doki

ureshii koto ga atta hi ha megatonkyuu no SUMAIRU de!  
ochikonnde iru kimi ni HAPPY takusan wakete ageruyo!

mahou no tsue de hitofuri suruto usachan ga kumachan ni henshin  
kore tamachan no kumachan da (T_T) konna no kwaiku nai-

tanken minna to issho! takara bako sagashite!  
waku waku suru youna yume no shima e  
tanken itsudatte issho! dakara daijoubu!  
uki uki suru youna tabi ni deyou! doki doki

tanken usachann to issho! takara bako sagashite!  
waku waku suru youna yume no shima e  
tanken takashi mo issho! dakara daijoubu sa!  
uki uki suru youna tabi ni deyou! doki doki

_**Guilty Beauty Love**__** (Tamaki)**_

What a crime such a beautiful crime  
That god would make a star as bright as I  
And I know its a disgrace to admire this perfect face  
reflected in your eyes  
So its right that I suffer tonight  
All the pain of all the passion inside  
But my heart cannot deny what I'm feeling inside that makes me long for you

Guilty Beauty Love

Take my hand take the key you can open the door  
Take a step take a chance now you'll find there's so much more  
There's a world you dreamed of and if you'll allow let me escort you there

I'll kneel before you, kiss your hand too  
Tell you I'm a lucky guy  
Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart

What a crime such a breath-taking crime  
Everything I touch can't help but fall in love  
In this is cruel romantic game there's no way that your to blame  
for your stolen heart  
So I'll say that the price I must pay  
is to offer up my heart forever  
Just don't take away your touch 'cuz it means so much to feel your hand in mine

Guilty Beauty Love

In the sky you and I are floating in space  
I the moon,you the sun locked in a beautiful embrace  
everybody's come together so blindingly bright they chase away the night  
what I bring you I hope delights you a bouquet of passion  
cutie lady be sure that here with me you'll always save the day

what a crime such a wonderful crime  
that god would choose to make such lips as mine  
It was wrong but all the same I invited and you came into this dream with me  
so my prize is to gaze in your eyes and to feel more love than I can contain  
Even so its fair to say I still found a way to cast my spell on you

Guilty Beauty Heart

_**Guilty Beauty Love**_

Tsumi wa kami ga boku wo utsukushiku tsukutta koto  
Kimi no hitomi ni utsutta boku ga ikenai no sa  
Batsu wa boku ga ai ni mitasare sugiteru koto  
Soredemo boku wa kimi wo aishite shimau darou  
Guilty Beauty Love  
Tobira hiraki fumidashite yume no sekai e irasshaimase  
Kimi wo esukooto hizamadzuki te e to kuchidzuke  
Hajirau megami sae furimuita lucky guy  
Tsukareta kokoro iyasu kara  
Tsumi wa boku ga fureru monosubete koi ni ochite  
Heart ubawareta kimi wa zenzen warukunai sa  
Batsu wa boku ga ai wo mugendai sasageru koto  
Soredemo kimi wa boku ni furete shimau darou  
Guilty Beauty Love  
Yoru ni ukabu tsuki ga boku dakiyose moeru kimi wa taiyou  
Futari meguri ai mabushisugi kage wa dekinai  
Jounetsu no hanataba wo okuttara Cutie lady  
Koko de wa kimi wa itsumo Heroine  
Tsumi wa kami ga boku ni kono kuchibiru kureta koto  
Kimi wo yume e to sasotta boku ga ikenai no sa  
Batsu wa boku ni ai ga furisosogi sugiru koto  
Soredemo kimi wa boku ni hikarete shimau darou  
Guilty Beauty Heart

_**Mata Ashita**_

(_Haruhi_: When i opened the door, there was...)  
_Tamaki_: We're always here waiting for you, so  
if something's troubling you, let us hear about it  
_Hikaru then Kaoru_: Even your sad face (don't worry), which was crying earlier (soon),  
_Takash_i: Look, we can change it to a smile before you know it  
(_Honey_: Change it to a smile!)

_ALL_:See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling  
So like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky  
Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking  
With me  
(_Tamaki_: Nice.  
_Haruhi_: Isn't this fun?  
_Tamaki_: So this is a commoners' song!)

_Kyouya:_ You might laugh like it's a trivial joke  
But we just always want to see your happy face

_Hikaru then Kaoru_: Even with downpour and storm clouds (don't worry) looming over us until now (soon)  
_Takashi_: Look, we can laugh it off and keep walking  
(_Takash_i: What's wrong, Mitsukuni?  
_Honey_: Ahaha, Keep walking!)

_ALL:_See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling,  
So we'll never forget the warmth  
from when we joined hand-to-hand in a circle, start walking with me

_Kyouya_: No matter if we fight and disagree (no matter what happens)  
There will never be regrets about meeting you  
(_Tamaki_: Let's go!)

_All:_ See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling  
So like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky  
Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking  
See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling  
So we'll never forget the warmth  
from when we joined hand-to-hand in a circle, start walking  
See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling  
So like a cloud floating in the perfectly clear blue sky  
Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking  
With me  
(_Haruhi_: Senpai!  
_Tamaki_: Hey hey! Let go of Haruhi!  
_Twins_: Don't wanna!  
_Honey_: This is fun!  
_Kyouya_: You guys...  
_Honey_: Haru-chan!!  
_Haruhi_: Geez  
_Kyouya_: Oh, well.  
_Tamaki_: Haruhi~~  
_Haruhi:_ See you tomorrow!)

_**Mata Ashita**__** (ok…u don't need to know who says what….it says so up there…^)**_

(_Haruh_i: Tobira wo akeru to, soko wa)  
itsudatte kimi no koto wo bokura wa koko de matteru kara  
ya na koto ga atta no nara bokura ni hanashi wo kikasete yo

sakki made naite ita (nakanai de) kimi no kanashii kao mo (sugu ni)  
hora bokura nara itsu no mani egao ni kaeru  
(Honey: Egao ni kaeru!)

mata ashita! hohoenda kimi ni aeru you ni  
sumi kitta aozora ukabu kumo no you ni  
mune ippai hi no hikari abite aruki dasou  
boku to  
(Tamaki: Ii ne.  
Haruhi: Tanoshii desu ne!  
Tamaki: Kore ga shomin no uta ka!)

kudaranai joudan datte kimi wa warau kamo shirenai keredo  
tada kimi no yorokobu kao ga bokura wa itsumo mitai dake nanda

sakki made futte ita (daijoubu) doshaburi amagumo mo (sugu ni)  
hora bokura nara warai tobashite aruite ikeru  
(Mori: Doushita, Mitsukuni.  
Honey: Ahaha, aruite ikeru!)

mata ashita! hohoenda kimi ni aeru you ni  
wa ni natte tsunaida te to te no nukumori wo  
itsumademo wasurenai you ni aruki dasou boku to

kenka shite surechigau toki datte (donna toki datte)  
kimi ni aeta koto ni koukai wa nai kara  
(Tamaki: Yukou!)

mata ashita! hohoenda kimi ni aeru you ni  
sumi kitta aozora ukabu kumo no you ni  
mune ippai hi no hikari abite aruki dasou

mata ashita! hohoenda kimi ni aeru you ni  
wa ni natte tsunaida te to te no nukumori wo  
itsumademo wasurenai you ni aruki dasou  
(Haruhi: Senpai!  
Tamaki: Kora omaera, Haruhi kara hanarero!  
Twins: Yada yo!  
Honey: Tanoshii ne!  
Kyouya: Omaera na  
Honey: Haru-chan!  
Haruhi: Yare yare.  
Kyouya: Maa, ii ka.  
Tamaki: Haruhi~!  
Haruhi: Mata ashita!)

_**Shissou**__** (Tamaki…technically)**_

Go sen MAIRU hashitte iki wo kirashite  
ADORENARIN hyaku RITTORU go dai subete FURU kadou

Koko made kireba ii darou? Doko made ga OK?  
Machi wo irodoru kigi wa moyougae kuri kaeshite

Kawari hateta shirosa kawarenai yowasa  
Ima koko ni iru jibun wo shinjitai

Migi te hidari te furikazashite yami wo kiri saite GO!  
Itsuwari wa nai ze kakugo kimeteru ze  
SUTAATO kitta sono shunkan kara sekai wa hirogaru sa

Mabataki wo kuri kaesu furuku iroaseta  
Gaito ni michibikare itsumo no kaerimichi wo yuku

Sabireta machi ni natsukashii kaze ga fuki  
Oikaze ni natte senaka osunda

Namida kareru made sono akirame mune ni shimatte STOP!  
GOORU wa nai ze ori kaeshi mo nai ze  
Kaze wo kitta kakenukeru kagiri nai shissou

Let's return those bitter days hirakete minai ka?  
Yume toji kometa PANDORA no hako wo

Sen te go te dochira to te KOMA susumerya banji OK!  
Yasundemo ii ze ore wa shitteru ze  
Koko made no PROSESU sore ga kimi no akashisa

Migi te hidari te furikazashite yami wo kiri saite GO!

_**Shissou**__**…like this one ^**_

I run and run a thousand miles  
and I am barely breathing  
Only the fuel of a passion heart  
Keeps this body strong and moving forward

Could it be I found a place to rest  
How far until I'm ok?  
Trees of the town reveal the time has come  
Once again to shift are shade and colors

The world always changes around us but weakness will always remain  
Through all the pain,  
Believ'n, who we are right here and now

Raise one hand to the sky!  
Raise them both!  
Lift them high!  
And you'll cut through the darkness,  
Make it go!

The time to start is now!  
And I can show you how!  
Start with me and the world will be even bigger than ever before

_**And…I think I forgot Sakura Kiss**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tsumetai Yoru - Kyouya**_

tsumetai yoru no tsukiakari ni terasarete  
utsushi dasareru machi no kage ni kakureta

shinjirareru mono nante  
mou nani hitotsu nai to  
yukikau hitogomi no naka  
MONOKURO no sekai ni  
unazuite ita keredo

kizuitanda kimi no kotoba de  
ashimoto ni yorisou hana hitotsu

ushinattemo  
kowaku nante nai to  
iikikasu yo ni  
aruki dashita

shizukesa dake ga  
boku no mune wo umetsukushi  
nozomu koto nado  
shirazu ikite kita no ni

utagau koto no imi sae mo  
mou wakaranakute  
yugandeku machi no naka ni  
tadashisa wo kanji  
nagasarete ita keredo

*kizuitanda  
kimi no kotoba de  
ashimoto ni yorisou  
hana hitotsu

ushinattemo  
kowaku nante nai to  
iikikasetemo  
toki wa susumu

(*=repeat)

_**Cold Night - Kyouya**_

Illuminated by the cold nights moonlight,  
I hid in the shadows projected by the town

Thinking there was not a single thing  
left to believe in,  
Among the crowds coming and going  
in the monochrome world,  
I bowed my head

I realized, from your words  
The single flower nestled against my feet

As if to insist  
that Im not afraid  
even if I lose,  
I walked forward

With only silence  
filling my heart,  
I have lived until now  
never knowing desire

Not even understanding  
the meaning of doubt anymore,  
Feeling righteousness  
in the distorting town,  
I was simply swept along, but

*I realized  
from your words,  
The single flower  
nestled against my feet

Even if I insist  
that Im not afraid  
of losing,  
Time will go on

(* repeat)

_**Itsumo Soba Ni - Mori**_

Nani mo iwazu ni sugu soba ni iru yo  
Donna toki mo  
Kanashii omoi wa sotto tsutaete yo  
Kiiteru kara

Umaku iezu ni kimi o komarasete  
Shimau no nara  
Hitomi o tojite sotto yudanete yo  
Dakishimeru kara

Sugite yuku kisetsu no naka de ima  
Kono mune ni tashika na mono wa hitotsu sa

Anata o mamoru tame nara  
Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai  
Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara  
Zutto soba ni iru yo

Kimi no kimochi ni kizukezu ni ita to  
Shitta toki wa  
Boku no chikara de dekiru koto subete  
Todoketai kara

Itsu datte kimi to hohaba awase  
Kore kara mo kawaranai omoi ga aru kara

Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga  
Itsu made mo kienai you ni  
Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara  
Zutto soba ni iru yo

Anata o mamoru tame nara  
Nani hitotsu oshiku wa nai  
Donna itami de mo boku ga kawaru kara  
Zutto soba de hohoendete

Dakishimeta sono nukumori ga  
Itsu made mo kienai you ni  
Koboreta namida wa boku ga nuguu kara  
Zutto soba ni iru yo

_**Always By Your Side - Mori**_

Without saying anything, I'm right by your side  
At anytime  
Gently tell me your sad thoughts  
Because I'm listening

If my inability to express things well  
Troubles you  
Then close your eyes and gently entrust me  
Because I'll embrace you

Within the passing seasons, now  
There is one certain thing inside of my chest

If it's to protect you  
Then I wont regret a thing  
Because I'll take any pain in your stead  
I'll always be by your side

Because when I learn that  
I didn't realize your feelings  
I want to send you  
Everything that I can do in my power

I match my pace with you all the time  
Because I have still an unchanging thought now

So that the warmth of when we embraced  
Won't ever disappear  
I'll wipe away your spilling tears  
I'll always be by your side

If it's to protect you  
Then I won't regret a thing  
Because I'll take any pain in your stead  
Always smiling by your side

So that the warmth of when we embraced  
Won't ever disappear  
I'll wipe away your spilling tears  
I'll always be by your side

_**Sdakura Kiss – Opening Song**_

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

kizukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo  
honto wa KIRAI? SUKI? mousou na no?

jibun no kimochi ga KURIA ni mietara  
REDII demo HOSUTO demo kamawanai yo

suki ni natteku riyuu wa minna  
chigauyone kedo MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

aitai ima yasashii kimi ni SAKURA KISS  
tokimeitara ranman koi shiyo  
mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin  
uruwashi haru no koi wa  
hanasaku otome no bigaku

tatoeba atashi no mada shiranai kimi  
mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo ARU

DENIMU ni FURIRU ni KAJUARU ni CHAINA  
autabi shichi henge kakugo asobe

tsugitsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa  
SURIRU mansai danzen koi shiyo

isogashikute surechigau hi mo SAKURA KISS  
setsunai hodo ranman koi DESU  
yowai TOKO mo uketome aou  
fureau ai wa muteki  
sakasou futari wa shuyaku

mabushii sora ni makenai omoide tsukurou ima

danzen koi shiyo

aitai ima yasashii kimi ni SAKURA KISS  
tokimeitara ranman koi shi yo  
mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin  
uruwashi haru no koi wa  
hanasaku otome no bigaku YEAH  
hanasaku otome no bigaku

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

_**Sakura Kiss – Opening song**_  
KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

Ive noticed that Im always around you  
But is it hating? Liking? Or just paranoia?

When I can see my feelings CLEARLY  
LADY or HOST, it doesn't matter

The reason for which people fall in love  
is different for everyone, but MAYBE YOURE MY LOVE

I want to meet you now, and give you a sweet person, a cherry blossom kiss- if your heart moves from it, let's have a romantic love  
More important than the future is the present; the delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's aesthetics

For example, I want to try looking for  
The still-unknown you of mine, but Im scared

In DENIM, in FRILLS, in casuals and CHINESE dress  
Every time we meet, I change sevenfold and my resolution falters

The doors of love that open one after another  
Are fully loaded with thrills.....it's definately love!

On days when were busy and pass by each other, a sakura kiss- its a love romantic enough to be painful  
Lets accept each others weak spots, too; love that touches one another is invincible; the two of us who seem to bloom are the protagonists

Lets create memories that wont lose against the blindingly bright sky, now.....

It's definately love!

I want to meet you, who are kind, now; a sakura kiss- when our hearts pound, its romantic love  
The present is even more important than the future; the beautiful spring love is a blossoming maidens aesthetics, YEAH  
A blossoming maidens aesthetics

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

_**Sakura Kiss – Dubbed Lyrics from Anime**_

Kiss kiss fall in love!

I see you come, I watch you go…  
You never seem to leave me, though!  
So is this love, or hate?  
We'll see. You're making me crazy.  
Inside my dreams, you're all I see,  
Well all I see is you and me!  
Lady, maybe, or host.  
I find I really don't mind.

If I am to choose a rose  
In this garden of romance,  
Maybe we could take this chance;  
Maybe you're my love!

And I would like to find  
A hand like yours to take mine!  
And with one kiss,  
We could stop time and I'd fall in love with you!

Tomorrow's far away!  
Let's place our hopes in today,  
Just you and me,  
In a beautiful spring  
And we'll always fall in love  
Again!

Hey! Hey! Maybe you're my love!


End file.
